Emission concerns associated with the operation of internal combustion engines (e.g., diesel and other types of engines) have resulted in an increased emphasis on the use of exhaust gas heat exchange systems with such engines in vehicular and non-vehicular applications. These systems are often employed as part of an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system in which a portion of an engine's exhaust is returned to combustion chambers via an intake system. The result is that some of the oxygen that would ordinarily be inducted into the engine as part of its fresh combustion air charge is displaced with inert gases. The presence of the inert exhaust gas typically serves to lower the combustion temperature, thereby reducing the rate of NOx formation.
In order to achieve the foregoing, it is desirable for the temperature of the recirculated exhaust to be lowered prior to the exhaust being delivered into the intake manifold of the engine. In many applications employing EGR systems, exhaust gas recirculation coolers (EGR coolers) are employed to reduce the temperature of the recirculated exhaust. In the usual case, engine coolant is brought into heat exchange relation with the exhaust gas within the EGR cooler in order to achieve the desired reduction in temperature. The use of engine coolant provides certain advantages in that appropriate structure for subsequently rejecting heat from the engine coolant to the ambient air is already available for use in applications requiring an EGR system.
In some applications, however, the temperature to which recirculated exhaust must be lowered in order to achieve the desired reduction in the rate of NOx formation is lower than, or appreciably close to, the temperature at which the engine coolant is regulated by the engine's thermal management system. In such cases, a second EGR cooler may be employed to extract from the recirculated exhaust that portion of the desired heat load which cannot be readily transferred to the engine coolant at its regulated temperature. This second EGR cooler (frequently referred to as a “low temperature EGR cooler” or “LT EGR cooler”) commonly receives either a flow of coolant from a separately regulated coolant loop, or a portion of the regular engine coolant loop which has been cooled to a lower temperature.
Packaging the LT EGR cooler along with an EGR cooler (sometimes referred to as the “high temperature EGR cooler” or “HT EGR cooler”) can be problematic due to space constraints. Placing both EGR coolers into a common casing can help to ease these packaging issues, but can make it more difficult to accommodate the differences in thermal expansion between the exhaust gas conveying tubes in the EGR coolers and the casing. Such thermal expansion differences have been known to lead to premature failure of the heat exchanger.
Although applications involving EGR cooler connections (to other EGR coolers and/or other structures) illustrate the design challenges described above, such challenges exist in other heat exchanger applications as well—some of which involve heat exchangers outside of exhaust gas recirculation technology. Based upon these and other limitations of conventional heat exchanger connection designs, improved heat exchanger connections and connection methods continue to be welcome in the art.